


Paint ALL the nails

by corvidqueen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friend Date, Gen, Kinda, Nail Polish, Other, also actual date date, and to steal someone else's tag, group fic, no beta we die like men, sleep over kinda, two part fic collection thing, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidqueen/pseuds/corvidqueen
Summary: A recent re-watch of this anime reminded me that I wrote fic for it in an LJ fan community way back when LJ was still a thing. Amazingly the community LJ was still around and the fics I had submitted to them were still there and I thought why the heck not?This one is a two-for, the writing prompt was nail polish. The first chapter is a group fic, the second chapter is shou/ren





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka wants to fulfill a childhood dream and Shou really can't say no when she asks so sweetly.

There was something unusual about Kurusu-kun today and Haruka couldn't quite put her finger on it, thin lips pursing in concentration as she looked the blond over. He wasn't dressed any differently than usual (gray short sleeved hoodie, long sleeved black shirt with stripes of green and blue, forest green jeans and electric blue and black Adidas), the clips in his hair weren't new (plain slides in every shade of blue imaginable), she'd even seen him in that particular hat before (the dark one with the matching ribbon and gold pin - he really seemed to like that one best). But something was definitely different and she was going to figure it out darn it, the composer so deep in thought that she jumped visibly when the subject of her scrutiny suddenly spoke to her.

"Is there something wrong Haru-chan? You've been staring at me this entire time - do you not agree with the new arrangement? I can call Ittoki-kun if you want to go back to the guitar." Shou asked with a concerned frown as he shifted his violin to rest more casually on his shoulder, Haruka holding up her hands and shaking her head before he'd even finished speaking.

"No no, it's not that at all, I just - it's nothing, lets take it from the top." the girl said with a sheepish grin as she picked up the music sheets and her pencil to make annotations.

Shou hesitated for a moment before giving his shoulders a roll and lifting his hands again, violin sliding back into place under his chin as he set the bow lightly on the strings, glancing up at Haruka to make sure she was ready once he was settled. The girl nodded back, smiling as she waited for him to begin....and then gasping as realization dawned on her.

"Kurusu-kun, your nails!"

The boy was so startled he nearly dropped his violin, the screeching note that resulted when he involuntarily jerked his arms making the both of them flinch. Shou flushed in both embarrassment and self conscience annoyance as he dropped his hands once more, this time resting them on his hips as he cast a questioning glance the girl's way.

"I'm sorry - I didn't meant to shout that. I just, for this entire time I thought there was something different about you and I couldn't figure it out. I've never seen you without your nails painted before. It surprised me." the girl explained as Shou flushed even more brightly, shifting awkwardly on his feet as he pretended to be re-tuning his instrument to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Oh - yea. I was going to do them earlier and then Ittoki called about the sheet music and then it was time for class and I kind of just forgot."

"I....do you think I could paint them?" Haruka asked somewhat shyly - and then rushing on at the boy's startled and slightly skeptical expression. "I've always wanted to do that kind of thing with friends, it was only me and my grandma really when I was younger since I was such a weak child so I didn't really play outside very much and I never really made friends my age and Tomo-chan goes to a salon s-so I just thought and it's totally fine if you don't want to-"

"It's cool." Shou interrupted with a slight chuckle at her obviously embarrassed rambling, smiling warmly when her expression went from frantic to tentatively joyus.

"......Really? You'd let me?"

"Yes, really." he answered with a real laugh as he watched her face light up, shaking his head as he positioned his violin once more. "I'll meet you back here after dinner, ok?"

"You bet!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".....what exactly is going on here?"

Shou looked up to where Ittoki and Ichinose were standing in the doorway of the practice room, meeting their amused, if dumbfounded, expressions with a somewhat sheepish grin of his own. He couldn't blame them for being so surprised, what with Haruka painting the nails on his left hand a rainbow of colors (all of them bright) and Natsuki painting the ones on his left in alternating pairs of glittering navy and pastel pink. The duo was so engrossed in their work that they didn't seem to hear the inquiry at all, leaving Shou to come up with a rather succinct explanation.

"Haru-chan asked to paint my nails for me and Natsuki wanted to help." the blond said as casually as he could manage as the two singers moved to stand by the table, Ittoki squatting down to rest his chin and fingertips on the table top to watch more closely, eyes bright with interest while Ichinose reached for a bottle of something not quite green and not quite blue that appealed to him.

"I always wondered - you do them yourself?" Ichinose asked in a tone that was clearly impressed, Haruka's satisfied sigh - and then startled yelp interrupting whatever response the blond had been about to give.

"Ittoki-kun, Ichinose-san - when did you two get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Also, Shou-chan has always done his nails himself - he's never let me help before though." Natsuki answered absently without turning his eyes away from Shou's pinkie, intent on enjoying every moment of what was clearly an unprecedented opportunity.

"Because you always want to paint them strange colors and you get headaches after a while anyway so there was no point." the blond snapped back, though he instantly regretted his words at Haruka's suddenly guilty expression, smiling reassuringly at her. "Every once and a while I don't mind something other than black."

Shou was thankful when Ittoki chose that moment to reach for a deep red polish before flashing his customary grin.

"That looks like fun - ne, Haru-chan, can I be next?"

And just like that, the ball which had begun rolling with Haruka's simple request began to pick up some real steam as she laughingly accepted the guitarist's request, Ichinose pulling over the only other set of desks and chairs in the room to give the new pair room to work. At some point Natsuki was ordered out of the room by Shou to get some fresh air and pick up snacks before his head began to really hurt only to return half an hour later with not only snacks, but Jinguuji, Hijirikawa, and Tomochika in tow. Quite before she realized it, what had been a small gathering had blossomed into a full blown party, Haruka unable to name the emotion that was swelling in her chest as she looked around at all the laughing, smiling faces of her friends.

"Everything ok Haru-chan?" Shou asked softly as he applied one last coat of glitter to the girl's nails, blue eyes curios at her suddenly somber expression.

Whatever concern he had for her was wiped away the instant she turned back to him with a smile so full of joy he couldn't help but smile back, the girl giving a small laugh.

"I've never better."


	2. Sweet Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes Shou nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the Shou/Ren fic. It stops before there's any real naughty bits.

"So this is how you spend your sundays?" Ren asked curiously from where he'd stretched lengthwise across Shou's bed to watch the younger blond apply yet another coat of black to his nails, Shou shrugging without looking up.

"Not every sunday, but most of them. Natsuki can't handle the smell for long so I try to do it on days he has practice and he knows not to bother me until dinner when they're fully dry so at least there's that. It's nice to have a few hours of peace every once and a while."

Ren made a thoughtful noise and then lapsed into silence as he watched each careful and methodical brush stroke. It reminded him of watching Masato do his calligraphy; he couldn't imagine anyone else, male or female, that was as patiently precises as Shou was being. The older blond would also bet that Shou's fingernails were a far broader target than any women's was. While it was true that for a man he was small and would always have a comparatively effeminate build, Shou was still male and his hands were unmistakably those of a man. Ren wasn't sure why that surprised him, a small frown on his lips as he wondered if he'd ever taken a really good look at them before.

Shou's fingers themselves were average, not overly long or thin but Ren could tell his grip was strong just from looking at them. He could also see the calluses on his fingertips from all his years of playing the violin, though his skin was so perfect Ren couldn't imagine his touch being anything but soft.

"Would you stop!?"

The older boy started at Shou's outburst, looking up in affronted surprised.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything." 

"You're....staring at me. I can't....it's distracting. I don't know why you wanted to come over and watch anyway." Shou said haltingly as the faint pinking of his cheeks quickly began to deepen to a true red, electric eyes turned quickly downwards as if he meant to begin again.

It was only then that Ren noticed how badly the boy's hands had begun to shake, a slow smile spreading across his lips as all of the pieces began to fall into place.

Shou was nervous. More importantly, _he_ was making Shou nervous and up until this point Natsuki was the only person who'd ever been able to make Shou squirm quite this way. Ren wasn't sure if he should be pleased or jealous that his presence had finally gained as much weight as someone who was supposedly just a friend with one Kurusu Shou. There was one thing Ren was certain of however - he planned to make it so there was no one who could impact the violinist-turned-vocalist the way he did.

"No particular reason - I didn't feel like being in my own room and I sure as hell wasn't going to interrupt Ikki and Ichi on a day off. You were the natural third choice." the older boy said with a shrug as he pushed himself up, pulling his long legs around to stretch out on either side of the smaller boy as he scooted closer, reaching for his unfinished hand. "I'll do it - though I can't promise it'll turn out as great as the ones you did. But, it's just two nails right? How badly could I screw up?"

It was so painfully easy to bully him that Ren almost felt bad, choking his laughter down into a soft "huh" and a leering smirk as Shou blushed so hard it crept down his neck like a sunburn, the younger boy unable to utter a coherent sentence of protest as Ren gripped his wrist, positioning his hand properly on a bent knee so he might begin painting the last set of fingernails. It was a strangely zen action, Ren so focused on doing a good job he forgot he wasn't simply in his room playing his sax or throwing darts or that the nails he was painting were actually attached to another person's body.

At least, until he finished and looked up with a smile and a joke at the ready only to find himself frozen by Shou's heavy gaze. The hand he'd been holding only moments before found its way to his cheek, Ren swallowing as he tried to fight the gravity of the sky blue eyes that held him - to think of anything but how easy it would be to just lean forward and taste those temptingly pink lips, how nice it would be to feel the contours of that small body beneath his own. Shou rubbed a thumb lightly across his cheek bone before dragging his fingers slowly down Ren's neck, the older teen shivering slightly.

His touch was like a cat's tongue - soft but gripping as it slid across his skin and not at all unpleasant.

"I just finished those you now - you're going to smudge them." the older boy admonished softly as he gave in to the pull of Shou's desire, large hands coming to rest on the younger teen's shoulder's bracingly.

"I'm going to do them over anyway, the job you did was rubbish." was the younger blond's snorted answer before their lips met and all thoughts of nail color were forgotten.


End file.
